Ryou and Ichigo Alone in a cave
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: This is my first one shot! It's when there is an avanlanche and Ichigo and Ryou are stuck in a cave together. Let's see how well they handle it.


_**Sakura: Yes, My first one shot!**_

_**Ryou: Why did I have to see her in the hotsprings?**_

_**Sakura: Why do you never shut up?**_

_**Ryou: Fine, let's just read your stupid one shot fanfic**_

_**Stuck in the cave, all alone.**_

_**Christmas has already passed, but the snow keeps on coming. Ichigo and her friends were on a ski trip with Ryou and Keiichiro. They had been there for 3 days and were staying another 20. "Whhhheeeeee!" Pudding yelled out. "Watch this, you guys!" Pudding did a trick on her snowboard, no one was watching. "Hey, you can at least pretend like you're watching me!" Mint and Zakuro were talking about Ryou and Ichigo, they kept their distance from either. "It must've been that little incident in the hot springs." Zakuro explained to Lettuce, when she asked what was wrong with the two.**_

_**THE INCIDENT: Ichigo and the others were in the hot springs, enjoying themselves. "Isn't this great?" Ichigo asked, smiling. "Yes, of course. It's been too long." Mint replied. Ryou was in the woods, looking for the girls. They didn't tell him they were in the hot springs. He spotted the springs and thought it might be a good idea for a dip, so he walked over therem, but slipped on the snow and landed face first in the spring. The first person he saw was Ichigo. The bad thing was it was an open aired bath. "Ahh! Ryou, you filthy little pervert!" Ichigo screamed and kicked the poor guy. "Owwww! I'm sorry!" Ryou ran out, blushing and went back to his cabin. Incident over. "Look, Ichigo..." Ryou started. "Shut up, you perv!" Ichigo talked back. "Hey! I just want to say I'm sorry. I would never put in a position that would compromise your honor." Ryou said. Ichigo accepted his aplogy and walked away.**_

_**Just then Ichigo and Ryou were snowboarding together and then fell into a cave together. "Hey, this is all your fault strawberry!" Ryou yelled. "Me? It's your fault, you jerk!"Ichigo yelled back. They kept on figthing and then there was avalanche and they were stuck in the cave, alone. "I can't believe you Ryou!" Ryou just kept his mouth shut and stayed on his side of the cave. He threatned Ichigo if she came on his side, he bury her in snow, until she couldn't breathe. But, he couldn't help notice her shivering while she was asleep. He then went on her side to warm her up, with his jacket and returned to his. Ichigo awoke with a second jacket on her shoulders. "Huh? This is Ryou's jacket." She said once she realized it. She noticed that he was shivering now, so she placed both of their jackets on him, hoping to warm him up.**_

_**"Ichigo, do you have any food?" Ryou asked when he awoke. "Yeah, I got some candy and warm soda." she replied. They both shared a kinda romantic snack together, and blushed alot of times when they were alone. "I'm still cold." Ichigo said, even with her jacket back on. "You probably won't go for the idea, but if we hold each other we might be able to warm each other up. If you want." He said, blushing like a strawberry. "Who's the strawberry now?" She asked. "And yeah, I guess it's okay." Ichigo and Ryou slowly reached for each and held each other, until they were warm enough. "Ichigo, you feeling ok?" "Yes, why?" "Just wondering. Man, I wonder when we're going to get out of this place. I would call Keiichiro, but my phone has no bars. How bout yours?" Ichigo picked up hers and said no. They had to wait for a while, until someone came for them.**_

_**"Hey, have you seen Ryou and Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked in the cabin, while making hot cocoa. "No, I haven't seen them since the avalanche." Pudding replied. "Oh no! They must out in the cold, trapped somewhere!" Zakuro said. They all ran outside and saw the snowed in cave. "They must be in there!" Lettuce pointed out. Pudding ran over to the cave. "Ryou! Ichigo! Are you two in there?!" Mint put her hand over the screaming girl's mouth. "Fool! Do you want to start another avalanche?" "I have an idea. Pudding and Lettuce, transform into your mew mew forms. Your attacks might be able to break through the snow." Keiichiro said. They did as they were told and did their moves. It managed to break the snow, and Ryou and Ichigo were able to get out. "You guys..." Ryou started. "Yes! We're free!!" Ichigo yelled out. "Ichigo... you're so weird." Ryou told the young girl. When he said that she got mad. "And that's why I... love you." Ichigo was shocked. He took her in his arms, and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back. The others watched as their two little lovebirds, held hands all the way back to the cabin.**_

_**Sakura: All finished!**_

_**Ryou: Eh... it was okay.**_

_**Sakura: Finally you like one I made... it's a miracle.**_

_**Ryou: (sighs) Let's just go now.**_

_**Sakura: Admit you loved it! Admit it, Ryou!!! Admit it!!!**_

_**Ryou: Go away, you psyhco path!**_


End file.
